hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
S3 E6
Summary They arrive in Stormroque, it raining, thieving teens are after their stuff. They don't stop too long, there's a storm coming and the second Captain they ask is willing to take them across the sea now. So much for the stay in The Leaking Roof. Appearances In order of appearance * Greta * Adelais * Biscuit * Prince * Jean * horse * Tektite * Stevens * group of teens * Ship Captain #1 * Dwayne * Trev * Breanne Locations Stormroque * The Leaking Roof * The docks * Lobo's Teeth Quote of the Week “...that’s a fine price if a disguised man wants to sleep on the deck.” - ''Breanne ''“I am fine with four on the deck, how much for someone not on the deck?” - Prince Events Greta says that looks damp Adelais says to Biscuit, you need to put on your serious face - we need people to take us seriously Stormroque, not too many prominent buildings, slopes towards the sea, intended as cobbled streets but it has not been maintained and there is vandalism. Wood framed buildings, suffering from the sea breeze, tiled roof - slate prominent buildings stand out significantly, the church is one of them, white building - lime washed - at the front, stain-glass window, beautifully made impressionistic portrait of Ebere (as a unicorn), Ebere looks alien, much longer legs, neck and face - clearly a horse but not as we know it (pretty but unusual) Pointy, gothic roof - foreboding Wall around it, and yard, training yard and playground - training dummy, etc. At the crest of one of the slopes in a Manor, looking new - looking over the town - doesn’t look like it fits ' On the road up Jean tries to bury deeper into his latticed hood Prince - now that we are in town what is our itinerary, driver? Jean - where do you may perch? oui non, we make boat Prince - and when would that be? I was wondering if we had time to look around town ' It is rainy pretty hard 'Jean wants to go on to the boat, but Prince may have a look - It always takes time to catch a boat '''Bridge leading into town Adelais asks Tektite to acid on the plaque (that is in memorial of Adelais but her name is not written correctly) Tektite says “that is vandalism” “but he can try and take it off” Mr Stevens says “that would be theft” Tektite gets off the cart and claws at it Adelais breaks the plaque off with her sword Adelais said that isn’t my name and I’m not dead Adelais says we should take our stuff to the Leaking Roof Jean wants to get a boat today Adelais says that it isn’t a good day for it Prince says surely Jean has made preparation Adelais, let’s go see about those boats then, if they aren’t going today we can set passage for tomorrow Stevens, conditions permitted 'There’s a gang pooling up whenever you go passed alleyways, keeping parallel to the cart They are talking too loud to be subtle Stevens doffs his hat to them “bloody load of weirdos, aren’t they” “yeah, but they have a wagon, probably got stuff in there” Prince makes his eyes burn red “that one just look at you, Trev?” “yeah” “yeah, think you could have him?” “yeah think I could” They look to Stevens “even ‘im?” “yeah, but not need to prove it though” “if they talk about all the crowns in the wagon, might have em” They vanish as we get near the Church ''''An unrelated group follow on the other side of the wagon Followed on both sides as we get nearer to the port Group of eight on the right, five on the left - late teens, some a bit older Greta asks if we are going to the harbour We come to a market that we have to go through The gangs are hiding in the crowds around us Prince asks if we get the full tour, to Adelais, since it is her hometown Stevens says we should secure passage before we look around Prince says Jean has this sorted right Adelais says keep your arms and legs in the group at all times - bulky group coming through - no offence Mr Stevens People wearing practical clothing for the rain all the time Mr Stevens is apologising More people move out of the way of the wagon than of Stevens There are a number of boats at the harbour Jean “There are no Frandellian ships here” Prince “Was there meant to be one?” Jean “I don’t know” Prince says if we don’t have the right money for it we don’t get the ship, isn’t that right Jean? Jean says you make ship to go straight, and you go to Frandelle Adelais says don’t try to provoke anyone Prince says this group - good luck with that Jean - do you have the golden? how do you make ship? - to Prince Prince gestures it’s fine Jean says then we will look at this one - points at the fanciest looking one Prince sees it isn’t the biggest ship, there are bigger ships in the port Stevens can determine that most of them are fishing ships, one that Jean pointed to is a passenger ship Prince and Adelais go towards the Ship’s Captain it is a face that Adelais has seen “hello, there Sir” Prince is being snooty and looking over the boat Adelais apologises about him and says ignore him “I should hope not, I’m the one with the money” - Prince “Do I know you miss?” - Captain Adelais says maybe, I did grow up here “you one of them, that lot *gestures with the unicorn horn*” Adelais agrees “I ain’t being trading nothin’ against the Church, or” Adelais says “oh no no, not here for that at all” - we require passage to Frandelle, would you be heading that way The Captain says the weather isn’t right Adelais says we can pay, as Mr Prince has just confirmed Captain says you’re hardly a boat load, but yeah I’m going there eventually Adelais when would you be going? When I get my fares worth Prince - oh how much would that be? Captain - well I’ve got 20 rooms on this ship, some of them are family - I dunno how many of the church you’ll be bringing Adelais says just me Prince says how much would it be to go tomorrow? Expecting 30 or so heads on this boat, weather clears out, desperate to go - 50 Prince asks 50? Well, it’s a ways to Frandelle, it aint silver, comes with food though like - says the Captain Prince says well we don’t need food'Stevens went with Prince Greta is near the wagon with Jean 'Some thugs trying to hold back one of their mates, “did you hear what he was sayin bout this place?” - “I’ll knife that foreign prick” “not worth it” - “you see that lizard face, he hangs out with the dog” Tektite stares at one of them “he’s seen ya, Dwayne” '''Adelais says well we’ll have a look around for other people Prince - we’re on a mission, save the world and that Captain says I just ferry people to-and-fro - if it’s that important maybe your Church will help ya Adelais gives a reluctant maybe Captain if you book what rooms you do want, I can start getting supplies ready so you have your place Prince asks how much your best room is Adelais says we don’t need a best room Prince says speak for yourself Stevens asks the Captain how long the travel will be Captain, average 3 days, can be 5 if things go a bit ‘Stormroque’ Prince says Jean doesn’t want us to have a misery cabin 'Stevens cups his hand and creates an image in it, it’ll be a predictor of the weather in and around Stormroque, Stevens is holding a storm in his hand “I do not think we will travel tomorrow” Prince says we’re not going to wait a week, are we? Adelais said let’s reconvene with the group and make a decision Jean has been casually carting over, so he is nearly at the boat Jean says do we now have ship? Adelais says this ship won’t leave unless we fill all the spaces unless I can get the church to help out and the weather is going to get worst, so we probably shouldn’t set sail Prince says with the incident with the travel Imp I don’t have enough to buy out the whole ship Greta shows the gems he has, I’ve had this a couple of years ''''Jean asks how a Church moves the boat Prince asks what is the next pick of boat'Tektite will spend some time appraising the gemstones that Greta has Greta suggests we don’t get the gems out in the middle of Stormroque (with all the gangs about) we can look at them inside Tektite says that his father is a geologist Greta asks if he is here Tektite says no Rosevale, it’s that way *points*'Adelais says the weather is going to be so bad we can’t go for a week or so Tektite says we can stay in the Leaking Ceiling Jean does not want to go North Adelais says “we know” (oui non) Jean waits - you have more to say? Adelais says we can’t just get any boat, if it sinks on the way ' Adelais says Mr Stevens confirmed that the storm is going to get worst Stevens clarifies that in the next day, it won’t be clearing up tomorrow Greta says we can stay on the outskirts of the town, we have tents and that, if Adelais doesn’t want to go back to the Church or stick around Stormroque at all 'Prince has found the second-most miserable, boat Prince says we’re looking for passage for five to Frandelle The Captain laughs Prince asks if he is the Captain '''Captain “does anyone look as competent” Prince says if he had a mirror 'how many coins are you thinking for your five? What would be your price, Captain? The Captain says no, you’re a savvy man, let’s see how much you think this old girl is worth Prince says a gold a head would be fair Captain - “fair? fair!? for the luxury of Lobo’s Teeth?” “that’s a fine price if a disguised man wants to sleep on the deck” “I am fine with four on the deck, how much for someone not on the deck?” - Prince Captain - I’d like to hear how much is it for you? Prince says, normally the price wouldn’t be a problem, ran into an imp you see, Hygardian gods, you understand Captain says, not as honest as the sea Prince says would gems suffice Captain says pretty things call themselves gems, not all of them worth a pretty penny Prince - I would expect no less, from the Sea Wolf Clan? Captain - oh you have ties? Prince - I’ve sailed with your ilk before 'The Captain is an orc Captain - are these the pretty five you talk of? Fine fellows then, trusted companions all They are coming down the gangplank Adelais said hello sir Captain laughs again, I like you Captain has made a pretty promise to buy you all space on the deck Stevens says I require approximately seven square feet Captain I charge extra for cargo Captain says you have a wagon Adelais asks how much Captain, feel free to commune with your fellow Greta asks if we’re doing this or what 'Breanne is the Captain’s name Storm will gets worse before it gets better, if you want to leave today, I suppose we could Greta says ah I don’t think we should go today or anything Breanne said storm said to hit the town, if we hit the sea first it’s clear sailing Prince says what I expect from someone from Delubrum Stevens said we would rather arrive alive Breanne says it is reason today, tomorrow it’s not a good idea Greta says anyone know about boats, I haven’t left Hygard, it’s land locked Adelais says since we might have to go today Greta says Tektite look at the gemstones He gets an estimate of how much they are worth - semi-precious gemstones At an estimation they would be worth 30 gold, but we’d need to find a fence Breanne heard Prince heard Prince says, well I did say gems Captain says, I know a thing or two, so I’d be willing to look Prince says there’s no harm in looking is there 'Greta says right, you’ll leave in a couple of hours - six of us and a bit of cargo Jean is miserable Greta says, eh, what about 10 golds worth, easy to carry, hard to lose Captain, hard to sell Greta says you’re a captain of resources Greta shows all the gemstones to Breanne Breanne investigates them Greta says my friend has to check On my as a ship’s captain, scoops four of the top and other of the side, “you can keep those” Tektite looks at them, most expensive and second most expensive are the ones Greta can keep Seems like 10 gold-ish Tektite is happy with that Breanne is too Prince asks for a room upgrade Breanne scoops the gems, and goes up to the deck “last orders in the port, we are away!” Adelais asks if Jean wants the horse to be taken some where safe Jean says but I do not want to Stormroque again - This was a gold of pet Jean goes to ask Breanne “you! miseir capitan” “ahh, madam la passage” - Breanne “zis pet with me no gold” “qui no, no golden, but, ah your language - no eat” “no eat my pet” “Your pet no eat” “hmm you stay, I find food le pet” - Jean Jean comes marching down the gangplank Stevens goes to follow him Jean says “someone make guard - I make food le pet” Stevens says “I believe I understand you sir” Prince is grinding his teeth, “this isn’t a good combination for us to get out of here alive” Stevens is in full companion mode 'Greta asks Adelais what Tektite might be like on a boat Adelais says like in an inn Tektite is feeling a sneeze coming on Greta says let’s see if we can find one for tektite with a window They are starting to get the cargo off the cart 'Dwayne is nearby, we see him burst out of the crowd Greta asks what is his problem Adelais says ah that isn’t Dwayne is it Adelais, Dwayne, what are you doing? “it’s you lot like, being all Stormroque. ain’t that miserable” “to be fair, I’m allowed to say that” “you’re poushing it, they pushed the whole way - I should push them - push you” to Greta Greta says “fuck you” Greta carries on “I’m home their not” “yeah well we’re leaving” - Adelais “bet you dont know what it’s like, with your boots” “I don’t know what it’s like” Greta Adelais says “ he wasn’t sayin out,” “maybe he shoulda” Adelais says “why you really here, what’s up, is it your mum?” Dwayne says “shut up” , he goes back to the crowd “you still fell down every step” “that was like 15 years ago, shut up” - Adelais 'One of his mates says “watch what you say” Adelais says they’re harmless really Greta says they're just kids, I get it, I get it - same problems all over the world ''''There are certain hostilities towards Jean Midmarket as he tries to haggle at the market Jean has to try another stall as they won’t serve him The next merchant he gets a good deal for the feed for his horse Jean and Stevens aren’t gone too long, about 15 minutes Stevens is trained in small talk, will be good company, and hold anything that Jean has bought Jean will offer, “my mother had a pet like this once” Stevens will enquire further as to was it the same kind of model, did it look like me Jean “it’s grande was ‘not me’” as they arrived back to the group Stevens believes he understands that Jean got some rations that will last specifically for people, an excessive amount of horse feed and a carrot ' Greta, Adelais and Tektite have finished putting the cargo on the hold Stevens attempts to continue the communicate with Jean about his mother she is a respective house-maker, he hopes she is still alive, he has been gone a long time Jean will pause, and then say “you make beautiful lips” Stevens put his hat to his chest, and gives a nod ' The carrot is for the horse '''Biscuit is sitting by the dog, guarding the boat 'Prince is talking to Greta about Jean and Stevens just coming back “would have preferred if they had a fight” “their friends” “speaking of friends, where’s Adelais” Greta is getting the cabins ready with Tektite Greta says I don’t think Tektite is feeling well on the boat already 'Tektite is going to sneeze, uses his furs and Adelais offers her cloak instead She asks if he is looking forward to Frandelle he says it’ll be warm there and nice to meet new people Tektite says and “new rocks” 'They each have a cabin to themselves, and Prince has a double bed 'Breanne will march through the ship, “if no one says otherwise, we’re off” No one says anything “good” - they raise anker Greta turns to Adelais, thing is right, I aint never been on a boat either - I’m worried it might not agree with me either Adelais says if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t been on one either Tektite says “it’s fine, it could be worst” they are in a cabin together talking about their sea sickness 'Stevens can get into the cargo hold, he can spend some quality time with the horse He spends some time oily his hat and bag, and equipment Stevens is talking to Ocean creatures 'The boat does rock out of the port, Adelais is feeling okay Greta is feeling off “this aint right” , and Tektite is throwing up 'Greta says the cabins are nice Greta uses alchemy to make the bucket resistant to acid, for Tektite 'Jean is in his cabin, he occasionally hangs out, he is writing poetry 'Prince is praying to his benefactor - grasping his holy symbol (the shard of the heart gem) ''''Breanne looks out into the distance, sees thunderclaps - gives a grin “smells like adventure” ' After Credits Tektite thrashing around in his sleep, uncomfortable Rising bubbles murky bubbles a bully laugh in the background, alpha mockery Tektite claws some of the bed in the sleep shivering a bunch the bubbles come up and bob to a super blurry beach, further along hard to tell if there’s anyone there same voice muted in the underwater, “ that’s right runt, run ” bubbles all over, flailing claws Tektite wakes up with acid drool all down him and the side of the boat is missing Category:Episode